dc_microheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Mirror Master (Evan McCulloch)
*Real Name: Evan McCulloch *Alias: Mirror Master *Identity: Secret *Alignment: Bad *Gender: Male *Hair: Brown, Eyes: Brown *Occupation: Professional Criminal, Assassin *First appearance: Animal Man #8 (February, 1989) History Evan McCulloch was born to wealthy parents Louis and Carol Erikson, who put him up for adoption because they were too young at the time. Instead, he was raised in the McCulloch orphanage. The first time he killed was at age eight, when an older boy attempted to molest him, and he found the strength to defend himself. He left when he was sixteen, taking the name of the woman who had raised him. He soon found that it was difficult for him to hold down a regular job, but he was well-suited to the criminal lifestyle, and he needed to make ends meet. Putting his talents to use, he became a hitman and then a professional assassin, gaining a reputation as one of the best in the country. One day, after pulling the trigger on another of his many targets, he realized he had shot and murdered his own father. Distraught, he found and approached his mother after the funeral, although before he could meet her she committed suicide. The next day, he was approached by the Federal Bureau of Investigation, who wanted to hire him as a mercenary. They outfitted him with the technology of the first Mirror Master, so he could take out government targets while posing as a super-villain. It wasn't long before he got tired of working for the feds, killed his superiors, and went free-lance. He was invited to become a member of the Rogues Gallery, a team of villains who fought the Flash. His predecessor Sam Scudder was killed during the Crisis on Infinite Earths. He fell in love with a woman named Emelia, a relationship that lasted about a week. She learned that he was the Mirror Master, and turned him into the authorities. She was put into the witness protection program, and her name was changed to Mary Anders. After looking through some of Scudder's old notes about anti-tachyons, McCulloch opened a door to the mirror dimension, a place with the flip side of every reflective surface on Earth. From here, he searched for Emelia. However, she had attempted to make sure that he couldn't find her by getting rid of all the reflective surfaces that might reveal her whereabouts to him, covering up everything in her house. McCulloch pulled the Flash into the mirror dimension. He concocted a tale of true love, claiming that Emelia had been killed, and that he had found someone that looked exactly like her. He asked Wally to look into all the mirrors in the mirror dimension and find her so he could say his goodbyes. Since he had no other way of getting out, Wally agreed. There were too many mirrors, though. Using Mirror Master's technology, he contacted Linda Park and asked her to find the Emelia look-alike. Linda and Impulse learned from Oracle that it was Mary Anders, and they went to California to find her. However, Mirror Master saw Emelia through Impulse's goggles. He sent Bart to the mirror dimension, where he and Wally fought mirror monsters. They returned once Wally found the inter-dimensional portal, and defeated McCulloch. Inertia reunited Mirror Master and the rest of the Rogues, claiming that he could build a device that could stop time, allowing them to do whatever they wanted. However, the machine's actual use was to transfer the Speed Force from the new Flash to himself. The powerless Flash was then killed. Mirrormaster-evan-mccullough.png Mirrormaster (2).gif Mirror master-II-task.png Mirror Master-Elph (5).gif Mirror Master-AJLU-MKMH.gif Mirror Master CA.gif Mirror Master.gif Alternate: fp_mirror_master_rar.gif|'Flashpoint'|link=Mirror Master (Flashpoint) Other Versions LilMirror_Master_MB.png Mirror_Master_Byzantine_MB.gif Category:Characters Category:Bad Guys Category:Rogues Category:Injustice Gang Category:Secret Society of Super Villains Category:Suicide Squad Category:Post-Crisis Category:Stryker's Island inmates